In elegant and upscale dining, it is common to serve wine tableside. It is well known that red wine and white wine are to be served at different temperatures. However, their optimum storage temperature is the same (53-57° F.). Stored wine is defined as, the place wine is kept when one is riot drinking it, be it for a day, a week, or a year, etc. Although the temperature at which wine is stored at is important, it's just as important to take note of the temperature at which wine is served.
Because of the difference in storage temperatures and service temperatures for red wine and white wine, users who use a single temperature wine refrigerator, are often required to place the white wine into a refrigerator for a half an hour prior to service and the red wine must be taken out of storage a half an hour prior to service (this allows time for white wine to chill and red wine to increase from the storage temperature).
Yet if one does not use this kind of storing method, but instead the wine is kept at room temperature or in a conventional refrigerator (which can be as cold as 40° F.). The opposite steps would be taken. Put the red wine in the refrigerator for a half an hour and take the white wine out of the refrigerator for a half an hour (this allows for the white wine to increase from the refrigerator temperature and the red wine to decrease from the room temperature).
Ideally, white wine should be served between refrigerator temperature (40° F.) and storage temperature (55° F.) and red wine should be served somewhere between storage temperature (55° F.) and room temperature of about 70° F. While, red wine and white wine both have different ideal serving temperature, they both have the same ideal storage temperature (53-57° F.); however, they are not always stored at the same temperature or even at their ideal storage temperature.
As can be seen in a case, whereby a user would like to be able to take wine directly from storage and immediately serve it.
In order for red wine and white wine to be immediately servable, at its appropriate service temperatures, when they are taken directly from storage. Both wines will have had to have been stored previously in a two temperature wine refrigerator or in two different single temperature wine refrigerators (each one set at different but appropriate temperatures). Here the white wine is kept at around 47 degrees and the red wine is kept at around 56 degrees.
It should be noted, that even though these wines were able to be served immediately after they were taken from their storage. They will still often be kept in different locations, in order to keep their appropriate serving temperatures.
From these examples, it can be seen, that regardless of the manner in which red wine and white wine are stored (together or in separate locations), when these wines are served, they will often be required to be held in different location, in order to accommodate their different desired serving temperatures. This is why red wine is typically placed on a table and white wine is typically placed in an ice bucket or the other way around (depending on the way the wine had been previously stored).
The present invention provided, allows for both red wine and white wine, to be able to be stored in any appropriate manner and regardless of the manner at which the user has chosen to store the wine (room temperature, conventional refrigerator, a two temperature wine refrigerator unit or one or two single temperature wine refrigerator units).
The wine will be able to be served at their appropriate service temperature; while at the same time allowing them to be located in the same location.
The system and method of the present invention addresses the need and desire to serve white wine and red wine tableside from a single holding vessel.